Last time
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Every time like last time. Holmescest. Каждый раз как последний раз. Холмсцест.


Написано по заявке: Шерлок/Майкрофт. Очередной "последний раз".

1

Когда это случается в первый раз, Шерлок слишком ошеломлён, перегружен впечатлениями и мучительными попытками осмысления нового опыта, чтобы понять, что, собственно, происходит. В книгах и разговорах вокруг «этого» столько всего накручено. Физиология, мораль, романтика, температура, форма, вкус, боль, удовольствие. Тысячи разнообразных ощущений сверкают и позвякивают, пытаясь зацепиться неровными краями, сложиться в целую картинку.

Пол, возраст, степень родства, как обычно, не всякий запрет означает физическую невозможность. Скорее наоборот, запрет означает, что такая возможность есть. «Нет», означающее «да». Это стоит запомнить.

Майкрофт, который несколько часов назад хвалил его, почему-то шёпотом, обещая фантастическое открытие способностей тела, теперь испуганно лепечет, собирает собственные слёзы с ресниц Шерлока и клянётся, что этого больше не повторится. Никогда. Но это Зазеркалье. «Нет» значит «да», уходя - возвращаешься.

Майкрофт возвращается. Майкрофт всегда возвращается.

В первый раз Майкрофт зажигает для Шерлока свечи в старинных канделябрах. Огонь постоянно меняется. Узоры на бронзе. Узоры вокруг огромного, кажется, поглощающего свет старинного зеркала. Страшного, затягивающего зеркала. Глаза отражаются в зеркале, зеркало отражается в глазах, и, странное дело, обычно избегающий прямых взглядов Шерлок не может расцепиться глазами с собственным отражением, бездны множатся, множится происходящее в них движение. У Майкрофта больше рук, чем у индийского божка, они повсюду на коже Шерлока. Майкрофт шепчет на тысячу голосов, сравнивает брата с самыми прекрасными, манящими, сказочными вещами, и так тяжело уследить за всем сразу а потом заново собрать воедино - новый мир, нового себя и нового Майкрофта… Но уже утро, и Майкрофт снова другой.

Он уже не полубог в бликах пламени, рыжие волосы зализаны, длинный нос снова при нём, на покрасневшем кончике повисла слезинка, губы вздрагивают. Прикосновения рук, которые вчера просили позволения, теперь просят прощения.

- Прости, - скулит Майкрофт. - Я не хотел… Я больше никогда, никогда…

Шерлок пугающе неподвижен, он весь внутри, ему надо разложить по полочкам каждую малость, потом перейти к утреннему сероватому свету за окном, к теплу чужой постели и по-новому прижимающемуся телу рядом, ощутить, как пахнет вчерашний день, а за Майкрофтом уже захлопывается дверь.

Его «я не хотел» доходит до Шерлока к вечеру. Майкрофт уже трясётся в поезде, каникулы кончились. Отец и мать пьют чай. Шерлок сидит, погружённый в себя, его одели, как куклу, и свозили на вокзал, а у взвинченного, всё роняющего Майкрофта глаза были красны от невыплаканных слёз, но родители давно привыкли к чудачествам обоих. Они не прерывают чаепития, когда Шерлок отмирает и вихрем уносится в спальню Майкрофта.

В комнате уже прибрано и проветрено. Обнажённый Шерлок стоит перед старым зеркалом в безжалостном электрическом свете. Сейчас он не кажется себе человеком, рядом с которым можно задыхаться от страсти. Ему не хватает слов, чтобы описать творящееся в душе, нет, нет, не в голове, мыслям легче придать чёткость и стройность. Вместо слов он медленно проводит ногтями по горящей коже, оставляя полосы, сперва белые, а через мгновение ярко-красные от выступающих капелек крови. Боль отрезвляет.

- «Нет» значит «да», - шепчет Шерлок отражению.

2

Это безобразное место - подсобка далеко не лучшего ресторана. Денег было достаточно, но так решил Джон. Понятия о достойном месте для свадебной гулянки у них оказались слишком разные, а что такое «по-настоящему повеселиться», постепенно проясняющееся этим вечером, Шерлок мог примерно догадаться. За правой стеной орёт музыка, молодожёны целуются, укрывшись за огромным бело-розовым тортом с буквами J & M, гости пляшут, напиваются, тамада дежурно шутит, и назревает непременная драка. За левой стеной стучат ножи и звенят тарелки. Судя по запахам, доносящимся оттуда, завтра сляжет половина гостей. А когда Майкрофт женился на правильной женщине, всё произошло хотя бы на мальчишнике, вспоминает Шерлок, тем временем как брат прижимает его к двери. Потому что вокруг всех стен тянутся полки, заваленные разным хламом и моющими средствами.

Шерлок чувствует мягкое давление, тёплую тяжесть налёгшего тела, прохладную кожу щеки на своей, разгорячённой. Майкрофт незваный гость на этой свадьбе, но он пришёл не к молодожёнам. Шерлок даже звания шафера не удостоился, Мэри убедила Джона, что это должен быть Билл Мюррей, который ничего не испортит какой-нибудь безумной выходкой. Зато и разыскивать Шерлока никто не будет.

Какое-то время Майкрофт просто прижимается к Шерлоку, вдыхает его запах, потом начинает медленно целовать, лоб, веки, губы. Пальцы зарываются в волосы, поглаживают шею, проникают за воротник, скользят по плечам, слегка сжимаются, словно проверяя, цел ли Шерлок, весь ли он на месте.

- Ты прекрасен, - шепчет Майкрофт, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев вдоль горла. - Ты совершенен, каждая клеточка твоего тела, твой ум, твоё большое сердце, Шерлок, они слепцы, они не в состоянии оценить малой толики этого…

Шерлок думает, что много бы отдал, чтобы услышать эти слова, произнесённые другим голосом, тем временем как Майкрофт медленно расстёгивает пуговицу за пуговицей на его рубашке, лаская и воспевая каждый миллиметр высвобождаемого тела. Тела, которое не знало более восхитительных прикосновений. Шерлок дрожит под руками брата, который всегда даёт много, слишком много, перегружает все каналы восприятия, не оставляя сил отвечать. Можно только плавиться, как воск, прежде чем растаять окончательно.

Пряжка ремня тихо звякает, молния расходится с лёгким шелестом. Язык чертит немыслимые узоры на коже. Шерлок чувствует, как колени начинают подгибаться, и вцепляется в плечи брата, чтобы не упасть. Он стонет в голос, сминая дорогую шерсть пиджака. Никто сюда не придёт, служащие и не к такому привыкли. Майкрофт на коленях перед ним, на грязном бетонном полу, Шерлок видит мерное движение лысеющей макушки, есть в этом что-то от молящегося, бьющего поклоны перед идолом. Пальцы Майкрофта преодолевают сопротивление мышц и ныряют внутрь шерлокова тела, нащупывая простату. Несколько движений, и Шерлок с криком кончает, едва не сползая по двери на пол.

Майкрофт смотрит на него, облизывается и улыбается, есть в этой улыбке что-то хищное. Потом открывает задвижку, и Шерлок практически выпадает в коридор.

Он роняет тело на кожаный диванчик возле глупой пальмы в кадке, что за дурной вкус… Майкрофт скрывается за дверью туалета, долго льёт воду, и Шерлок представляет, как старший брат морщится, тщательно моет руки.

- Ты, наверно, понимаешь, что это был последний раз, дальше так продолжаться не может, - строго заявляет Майкрофт, появляясь в дверях, как всегда собранный и аккуратный.

Сколько их было, этих последних раз… Майкрофт всегда возвращается, признавая исключительность Шерлока. Боится за него. Не может отпустить. Свадьба Майкрофта, смерть родителей, нарколечебница, очередное опасное дело… После взрыва в бассейне брат заявился прямо в больницу, он был слишком перепуган, а Шерлок в первый и единственный раз пытался отказать, но чувствовал себя слишком плохо, чтобы сопротивляться. Один-единственный раз, не потому, что считал подобные отношения чем-то ужасным, а потому, что нашёл Джона. Которого теперь потерял. Шерлоку даже нравилось, что Майкрофт делает это каждый раз как в последний раз, и что с ним можно быть абсолютно эгоистичным. Ради этого можно было вытерпеть все эти «я не хотел», «это всё алкоголь», «ты сам виноват» и прочие трепыхания майкрофтовской совести.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня хочется уткнуться в тёплое плечо, прижаться, спрятаться, быть убаюканным в чужих объятиях. Только Майкрофт не сможет, а Джон не станет. Эйфория от секса - это ненадолго, даже короче, чем от наркотиков.

Медленно приходя в себя, Шерлок валяется на диване под пальмой, где его и обнаруживает Джон.

Уотсон оглядывает расстёгнутую, измятую рубашку, взъерошенные волосы, смотрит в расфокусированные глаза, кладёт ладонь на горячий лоб. И делает совершенно неправильные выводы.

- Чёрт возьми, Шерлок, ты же обещал! - кричит он. - Как ты мог, на моей свадьбе! Ты же поклялся мне тогда, что это в последний раз!

Джон только укрепляется в своём мнении, когда на Шерлока нападает истерический смех.


End file.
